


Interrogation

by SilverWolf7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Femdom, First Times, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Terezi decide to teach Dave a lesson in manners when it comes to names.  Legislacerator Terezi and Detective Jane hunt down the criminal for his wrong doing and punish him accordingly.  He enjoys every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/gifts).



Interrogation

The scene had been prepared for a week already and he knew Terezi was getting antsy. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Jane to agree with joining in the fun that he’d like, but hey, her curiosity got the better of her.

John’s hot mom had decided to join in on one of his and Terezi’s hot date nights. Well, that’s not what they really called them of course, but hey, it fit. Hot as fuck date night. Jane Crocker. Yes.

Terezi had made sure that he stayed out of their small play room for the whole week and he gladly left the ladies to it. This week was his treat. He wondered if Jane would have a go at being tied up next week. Damn, he’d love to fuck that. In all orifices available.

But until then, he was banned from the room. He’d been there when they had come up with the scene of course and said he’d do it. What he was not expecting, as he made his way towards the room, was a sneak attack by Jane Crocker herself. His face was planted to the ground by one of her knees to the back of his neck, holy shit.

“Ha! Gotcha, mister! Now, you are coming with me for your interrogation! We’ve been hunting you down all week. You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you?”

He struggled slightly, startled, but getting where this was going so he tried to shake his head. “No, ma’am, not me. You have the wrong person. Did you just cuff me?!”

He heard the click as the handcuffs closed around his wrists and holy shit they were metal ones with soft leather for support on the inside. Holy fuck, he was turned on already. He’d agreed to ropes in the actual room, and was expecting that, but Jane adding her own detective thing to the mix was pretty damn hot.

“Yes they are! And they’re going to stay round those pretty wrists of yours until I say so! I’ve got a friend in the legal system that is very keen to see you behind bars. So, march!” 

And with that, she gave his ass a slap and he moved. Awkwardly. She was holding his arms back slightly, putting pressure on his shoulders. Holy shit! Yeah his pants were way too tight. Why the fuck was he wearing pants? Need to take those fuckers off.

He kept on turning his head to try and see what she was wearing properly, because she totally snuck up behind him, but she kept moving his head to the front. After about five times of this, she stopped him walking and, to his utter surprise, the world went dark. “Did you just blindfold me? I can’t see a goddamn thing.”

“That’s the point of a blindfold, Mister Strider. Now get moving, I won’t let you walk into anything. We need you whole for the court.”

Whole. Whole meant not bruised or bleeding. Either Terezi was going to be using claws on him herself or he was going to be painted teal. Oh yeah, he loved that part. It was one of his favourite things about trolls. 

The first time he had seen her come had scared him shitless. He had thought he had hit some kind of major artery inside her or something. At least now he knew what the whole deal with the buckets was. They now kept one in a corner of their private rooms. Except the one he was now being taken to. 

His foot hit the door. He hoped it was the door. His cock was about ready to jump out of his god pj’s and revolt from the rest of his body.

He felt Jane lean over his back and his breath caught for a second. Holy shit, he felt a lot of skin. Was that lace? Was Jane Crocker walking around the house he and Terezi were sharing in nothing but her bra and panties? He hadn’t even seen Jane naked before. Fantasising about it though, that was something else entirely.

The door clicked open and he was moved forward a few steps, enough so he was in the room. The door was closed behind him. 

‘Well, well, well. What have we got here? A juicy red package, delivered here by my favourite detective? Jane, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yes ma’am! He is guilty of the crime of never remembering my name. Instead, he’s always calling me John’s hot mum. This atrocity needs to stop. Mister Strider here needs to learn his lesson and be punished accordingly!”

Terezi laughed, her wild cackling ringing around the room and he twitched. Oh shit, he was in trouble. He did always call her John’s hot mum. These two girls have been cooking up their own scenario to go over the one where he was tied in ropes and fucked by both of them. And of course it catered to both of their interests. Shit. 

Sure he knew the majority of this night would play out like planned, but the surprises had already started. This was Jane’s first time after all and they were going pretty easy tonight because of it. Yeah, he was going to be painted teal. 

“No Jane, leave the blindfold on until the criminal is ready. We don’t want him running for the doors now, do we?”

Did...did Terezi really think he’d run, or was that part of the scene set up for the two of them? He didn’t know, but he was betting toys were involved. He liked the toys Terezi usually bought in with her. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jane replied and he was nudged in the back by a bare knee. An obvious sign to start walking again. He took the cue and started shuffling his feet slowly in the direction he was pointed. Didn’t wanna trip over anything in the way. That shit be embarrassing.

His arms were tugged when it was time for him to stop and the slight strain on his shoulders increased to be almost painful. He took that hint too. Didn’t want to jar a shoulder out of place before the fun really started. Terezi would never let him live it down. 

The cuffs were undone and his hands tingled slightly from the lack of leather around them. Soon enough he forgot all about it when in the place of leather hard rope took place. He was going to rub his wrists raw and didn’t even care at this point. He’d done it before. Hurt like hell for a few hours, but being God Tier had its advantages. He healed fast.

His hands were up above his head in front of him. Oooh, the ceiling ropes. They would both have easier access to him this way. The blindfold was taken away and he was able to finally see what Jane was wearing. 

Black lace, as he had suspected. Nice set pair, but not exactly what he was expecting in this room. Of course, Terezi was a completely different size to Jane and couldn’t lend her a skimpy detective outfit. Terezi was wearing her all teal ‘for this room only’ Legislacerator outfit. He expected that. The two girls had already stated out loud their part in the fun. Detective and sneaky as fuck Legislacerator. He was going to enjoy this so much.

Jane looked excited but also slightly confused as what to do and kept looking over to Terezi. She was so damn cute. Those curves man, they blew him away. John’s hot mom was hotter in almost nothing than anything his imagination had come up with.

“Hahaha! Looks like the criminal is guilty of thinking you a hot mom, Jane. He keeps staring at you! Let’s see what we can do to see if we can get him to remember you as Jane. By screaming out your name, maybe.”

Jane looked eager at that, grinning at her, then at him. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll look forward to breaking the criminal of his abominable behaviour.”

“Abominable behaviour my ass. You’re just shitty because Terezi is the only one that doesn’t think you’re hot shit, John’s Hot Mom.” He made sure that every word of that title right there was heard to be capitalised. 

She retaliated by giving his face a short, soft slap. “Now, now Mister Strider. I have other ideas for you other than, say, mucking up your pretty face. I think I’ll enjoy wrecking that pretty bottom of yours instead.”

That gave him pause and he blinked. He had been expecting Terezi to do him from behind, since she came equipped with a dick of sorts. That had been another thing to weird him out, but he soon realised that there was a reason no troll cared what gender their partner was. All their junk was exactly the same, except in varying sizes and colours. 

He looked over to Terezi and saw that she had put her cane down somewhere and replaced it with a strap on. The thing was fucking huge. He’d only ever had Terezi or his own fingers down there before. How did Terezi even know he’d always wanted to try it?

“Holy shit, you are going to wreck my ass.” He was going to enjoy every second of this.

Terezi grinned at him, a wide smile of a hundred razor sharp teeth. “I’ll be the one to wreck your pretty face. With my bulge.”

Well shit. That was unlikely to happen. Terezi always got cold feet when it comes to oral on her. She refused to do it to him, and he completely agreed as her teeth were way too sharp. His poor dick was going to explode if it was going to get none of the action here. And not in the good way either. He squirmed in the ropes, trying to put himself on display. If he got their attention, maybe he’d get lucky and change their own plans around a bit. Nah, it was never going to work.

“Aha, it seems to my gumshoe eyes, that the prisoner is trying to get out of his punishment. Should we begin now, ma’am?”

Terezi laughed again, and walked towards them. “Let’s.” After a few seconds of fumbling over hands and toy, Terezi managed to put it on her. 

Jane moved her hand up and down the length of the dildo and sighed as parts of it must have vibrated against her clit. “Everything seems to be in working order. Request permission to begin, as he would call it, wrecking his ass.”

“Don’t forget the lubricant, Jane. And you have permission.”

She disappeared from view. He heard the sounds of Jane doing her thing behind him, hopefully making sure that she did actually use lube. Terezi was lucky in that she didn’t need to use it; she produced enough natural lube to go without. He needed it when he did her though. 

His pants disappeared from him, pooling on the floor at his feet, before he jumped and tried to get out of the way as the head of the dildo was felt on him. He screeched “Fingers first! Holy fuck!” 

Terezi calmly stated after he stopped shrieking “Use fingers first Jane. You’re here to wreck his ass, not kill it.”

“Oopsie! Alright, give me a second...”

She disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later, thankfully with her listening to the advice given to her. A finger, coated in lube thank god, was gently being run up and down where he wanted it to go. After a minute of playing with his outsides and not even the slightest instance of a finger being shoved in his ass, he began to get impatient. 

Therefore, when her finger finally made its way in he was startled. He had begun to suspect that Jane had gotten cold feet and decided this wasn’t something she wanted to try. She giggled behind him and he heard words that made him know she knew what he had been thinking.

“Patience, Mister Strider. You will get what’s coming to you.”

Yeah, he would like to come sometime that night...all this waiting around had totally taken the edge off though and he had lost his erection. That was fine though, he was sure he’d get it back in record time once things actually got going.

It was probably part of their plan, to make him wait. Too bad he was impatient as fuck. 

The finger inside him was definitely new to this kind of thing, and that was fine, as he knew Jane had never done anything kinkier than missionary style. And finding his prostate wasn’t what she was in there for right now anyway. She was loosening him up for the dildo. And the dildo was big enough it had no chance of missing.

A second finger soon followed the first, and he found out soon enough that was better with more than one. He squirmed a bit as she accidentally did hit his prostate. She stopped suddenly and waited until he stopped moving.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked? And it brought a frown to his face.

“What? No! Keep on going, damn it. Or are you going to ignore the command of your Legislacerator accomplice?”

He had to remind himself that this was Jane’s first time, and that she would need guidance and help with some things, but damn. Why did Terezi put her behind him, instead of doing that herself? She knew what she was doing back there by now.

Terezi must have noticed what he was thinking, because she frowned deeply at him, picked up her cane and gave his head a good drubbing. “I am breaking Jane in, and you are going to stand there all tied up and enjoy it! No more talking back, unless you want more cane drubbings!”

He took the hint and closed his mouth. It wasn’t like he was using it right now for any fun reasons. Terezi was still fully clothed. 

“Jane, look at that, he can be taught. Good boy,” she stated happily, giving his head a gentle rub where she had drubbed him. He squirmed again as Jane got a third finger in and was having trouble now not hitting all the right spots in him. Yes. Soon enough it was going to be a dildo up in there all hard and smooth and getting Jane off.

He moaned at the thought and again when he felt all three of the fingers disappearing. He didn’t want to feel empty right now. 

“Well, if he can fit three of my fingers, he can fit the dildo. Your pretty bottom is mine now, Strider.”

He had to wait a few long seconds more than he thought, and he realised, as soon as the dildo was lined up that she had taken a small amount of time to put on a coat of fresh lube. That was so damn sweet of her. 

There was little resistance. Jane slid in with a slow, steady pace and he threw back his head. Jane let out a moan of her own.

“Wow this really does work. I didn’t think it would.” She actually sounded surprised. He wished he could see her face.

“I only carry the best toys you can get in this world Jane. For female human company I went for this. Lovely isn’t it? You are free to set your own pace. Come all you want. It is Mister Strider here who is being punished, not you.”

He wrapped his hands around their bindings and found a nooses knot on both of them. Given that they weren’t on the tightest, so he still had some movement in his arms so he could stay in the position longer, he was very surprised to find that out. Terezi went out of her way for that. They were tiny and wrist sized. He hadn’t been aware of how good it felt to be tied up and have places for his hands to grip until just now.

Jane began to move, gently at first, as though afraid she was going to break him. As the vibrations got her going though she sped up a bit, rocking his body as she moved. He spread his legs apart slightly so that he had a better grip on the floor and leaned forwards. The strain on his arms was going to be hell when this was over, but fuck it felt so good right now.

The dildo was perfect for hitting his prostate. 

Jane, her arms now gripping at his hips, started to lose her pattern. Her long thrusts turning into short little bursts. He blinked at that, surprised, before he realised that she was not used to the rules yet. Rule for the room number one, no getting off the week before play. It made things more intense. Looks like Jane followed that.

He looked over at Terezi and yeah, there was a growing patch of darker teal at her crotch. 

He wanted to move so damn much, to meet her movements in, but the swaying of his body was only stopped by her own hands wrapped now around his waist. She was fucking grunting behind him. Terezi made the same goddamn sound when she was really getting into things. 

He tried to grip the floor better and stand up straighter, but Jane kept him leaned forward. She moved one arm to his shoulders, the other wrapping even tighter around his waist and bent him even further forwards. The new angle made stars dance between his eyes and his body involuntarily tried to thrust forwards. He moaned loudly because god, for a beginner at this she was goddamn good. Yet again, it was possible Terezi had told her what he liked.

Yeah, he was going with that. 

A cry broke out from Jane behind him and she began shaking. A few small movements later and she leaned heavily on his back, pushed as far into him as she could go and came. She bit his shoulder and he could feel her body shuddering with her release.

Yeah, he may have enjoyed that a bit too much. He was already aching with the need to come, and knew he wasn’t going to be doing so any time soon. Terezi wouldn’t allow it. He was being ‘punished’. That made it all the more fun. 

He was panting along with Jane, who was busy catching her breath. Slowly, she slid off and then out of him. He whined because now his ass was empty and there was no pressure against all the good points inside. 

“Yes, I think you did a pretty good job there of breaking his ass, Jane. Well done. Keep the toy on, you may need to use it again later. You can go wash it off though at the sink in the far left corner. You can come again there if you feel up to it. You humans are so fucking lucky like that. ”

Because of the loss of liquid volume, Terezi usually tried to hold off as long as possible when in normal circumstances. Here she always made sure she had her fun first. 

She walked towards him, her suit now off and she was standing there in front of him naked. He could hear the running of water and imagined Jane getting herself off using the strap-on and thrust his hips forward. “Aw, did I tire out John’s Hot Mom? Sorry. My ass may be broken now, but it doesn’t mean I am.”

Terezi smiled at him, showing off as many of her sharp teeth as possible. She reached one hand forward to grip his chin. “Who said she won’t be having more fun with you later? First though, criminal, open that mouth of yours. I have something to put in it.”

Her free hand reached down between her legs and gripped her bulge. He groaned. “Why my mouth?”

“Because, Mister Strider, that is the part of you that needs punishing now, isn’t it?” 

He shut his mouth by accident after hearing that. He had forgotten that his crime was calling Jane John’s Hot Mom for a second there. Of course Terezi would want to try and use his mouth. His brain was fuzzy with sex. 

Terezi squeezed his jaw slightly and he took the hint, dropping his mouth back open. The last thing he was expecting happened right after he saw Terezi’s grin widening. He was blindfolded from behind by Jane. He felt Terezi undo his wrists and he frowned slightly, not knowing what was happening.

“You are too high hanging from the roof for me to get to. Guess we will just have to tie you up somewhere lower so your face is available to me.”

Oh, shit, yeah. 

He was led to another place in the room, one that was hidden behind his back before. The hard wood end banging into his hip. Oh shit, it was the plank. Terezi had this in here for when she played around with Vriska. He couldn’t even imagine this type of play without sex. But hey, if they want to get all emotional only over it, let the girls at it, he always said.

He had never been tied up to the plank.

“A pirate friend of mine lent this plank to me. I am going to tie you up, have my fun with one end of you, while Jane has fun with the other. It’s just small enough to be done on both sides. Jane, my loyal detective, are you ready for more fun?”

“I believe I am Legislacerator of the court. I have been...putting it to good use, while cleaning it.”

Terezi cackled in quick little pants of laughter. “Open up and if you bite me, your life is forfeit.”

He dutifully opened his mouth, and in no time at all had the bulge of his girlfriend in there, all wriggling around. Holy shit, it was happening for real this time and god, nope, those weren’t tears in his eyes from happiness. They were tears of pain, as Jane slid the dildo strapped onto her back up his ass with little preparation.

He heard the clang of metal as she dropped her pail between her legs and had to close his eyes. He swallowed thickly, glad that she wasn’t very big and not all the way down his throat. A hand, Terezi’s by the feel of those claws, dug into his hair and kept his head still. She moaned deeply as she had an angle to move more of herself in his mouth. He made sure to cover his teeth, not wanting to scare her off.

Now she was tickling the back of his throat and he used his tongue to stimulate her as fast as possible before he choked. 

He began to meet the thrusts of Jane with his back end, since his front was being kept still by both hand and rope and he needed to move. Terezi was making those goddamn sounds that meant she was close and Jane was using his ass like her own private plaything and he needed to come, god, he needed to. 

He couldn’t before the girls. He would be punished for it if he did, but the head of his cock kept on rubbing up against the thankfully smooth and splinter free wood of the bottom of the plank with every thrust Jane made.

He was moaning around Terezi now and she was moving her feet in that way that meant she was making sure the pail was ready. Already there was the sound of drops hitting it, and every single one went directly to his cock. 

Terezi leaned over him, keeping his head still with one hand and gripping the plank with the other. He felt Jane lean over his back, her thrusts changing slightly in him, and he could hear the two girls meeting in the middle over his goddamn back somewhere and kissing. It sounded like they were eating each other’s sounds. 

He whimpered. It was all Terezi needed. She stiffened over him and let out a loud shout of “Fuck, Dave!” before the flood gates opened.

Terezi generally came quietly. It was a troll thing, she said, and not anything to do with whether he was bad or good. So when she didn’t make a sound for the next 10 seconds, he didn’t mind. That he got her to shout his name just before went straight to his head. 

Jane’s thrusts began to slow down as she watched her first troll orgasm, leaving Dave himself doing most of the work there. He couldn’t ask because Terezi was still taking up valuable mouth room. Tears began to roll down his face with need. 

When Terezi pulled away from him, panting and pale with satisfaction, he began meeting Jane’s thrusts as well as he could without the use of his arms. 

“Uh uh, no coming for you, Mister Strider until you learn your lesson and Jane has finished.”

His whole body was crying out for the orgasm he was on the edge of, but he knew he would try his hardest to follow the rules set. He honestly didn’t think he would make it.

But then Jane came. And it was the same way as before, except the noises she made were a little different now since she had already come once. There was also a noticeable absence of teeth this time.

He was left on the plank for two seconds before his wrists were untied from the plank, and pulled behind his back. The handcuffs once again in place.

He started bawling at that. Couldn’t they see he was fucking purple with the need to come? Instead of looking at that body part that needed so much attention right then, they took him to a seat in a corner. Jane undid one side of the handcuffs and made sure his wrist was joined by chair, before repeating the gesture on the other side.

“I already warned Jane there would be tears. Don’t think that will soften any feelings here. Now, you are punished with the crime of calling Jane John’s Hot Mom. Now, be a good boy and say her name.”

“Jane,” he managed to get out through the lump in his throat. 

The woman in question stood in front of him and grinned. “Good boy, Mister Strider. Now continue saying it, until you remember and maybe I will let you come.”

He sobbed at that, nodding, but right then unable to speak. He was oversensitive right now. He shook his head and took as deep a breath as he could.

“Jane.”

Her hand was above his dick, wavering there uncertainly. He thrust forward and said her name again. “Jane, please!”

She looked to Terezi, who nodded at her. “Keep saying my name now and I will allow you to finish with this mess you are in.”

He nodded harshly and begun saying her name over and over, his voice high and airy with need.

All it took was for her to wrap a hand around his cock with her hand and he was gone. He screamed out her name as he came.

He blanked out for a bit after that, not really remembering much. He came back to whatever the hell this planet was called with a blanket wrapped around him in his colour and leaning against Jane. He blinked at that. Usually when sharing the room with someone else, he was in the middle. 

He must have made a sound because Jane turned towards him and he was confused to see she had been crying. “Okay, what did I miss?”

She was wrapped in a plain white blanket, huddled down in it like she wanted to disappear. Did she regret what had happened? Why? It was clear from how all three of them were in their roles that she had enjoyed it, if was a bit nervous.

Then he remembered that it was her first time. He craned his head around to look at Terezi. She wasn’t under a blanket; instead she was taking care of Jane. Grinning, he laid his head back down on her shoulder.

“This is talk time, Jane. What’s got you so upset?” he stated, giving their pet name for this part of their fun.

“She warned me you would cry. She did, but I didn’t think it would be like that. And I liked it. I liked watching you being tied to that chair and crying, begging me to touch you by saying my name.”

“Well, I like being tied up and crying while begging someone to touch me. Not seeing the problem. I wouldn’t have agreed to do this if I didn’t want to. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

She looked at him, a long, hard look that meant she was trying to figure something out and frowned. “You knew you would cry? Dave, you are one of the only people I know that hates showing emotion, and especially things like crying, in front of other people.”

He nodded against her shoulder. “Well, yeah. I’m a Strider. It was the way I was brought up. All that stupid macho crap. It’s hard to shake off. But, and I’ll say this again if you don’t get it the first time, I have two places where I can just let myself go and be myself. One of them is here, in this room, with Terezi and any other guests we agree to bring in. The other is in the pile. If you ever pushed me too far, Jane, I’d use the fucking safe word. That’s what it’s there for.”

She nodded and looked to Terezi. “Just why is the safe word ‘Aradia’?”

Terezi cackled. “I just get more excited with the default human safe word of ‘red’. But trying to stick to themes, Dave’s name is out for obvious reasons, as is Karkat...Which left Aradia. None of us are involved with her and she’s a fun person to be around. Used to FLARP against her as a kid all the time. So, we used her name instead. It fit. Her name would never come up in a conversation in play.”

“Does...does it feel good or is it just an excuse to hurt?”

Dave grinned and kissed her shoulder. “Today was to feel good. It would have been punished if I finished before you, and you saw how close a thing it was. I wanted to avoid that. Don’t think you’re ready for that sort of thing, yet. So, fun and pleasure mainly. Sometimes it’s not even sexual, though you’d have to ask Terezi or Vriska about that shit. But it’s not really about either.”

Jane was silent and turned her gaze back to Terezi. 

“It’s about trust and care and control. In here, you have to trust the other people you’re with or you can get hurt badly. Some people like to give themselves freely to others to have someone control their actions. Some like to control others. Dave likes being where he was today. All trussed up with nowhere to go but to trust in me to do what we agreed to do beforehand. We gave him a few little surprises, like the handcuffs and the plank. But he already knew he’d be tied up, because he agreed to that, and the handcuffs fell into that category. The plank was a treat from Vriska that I wanted to surprise him with.”

“Yeah, that was awesome. Thank her for me.”

“Will do. So you came out of this alright then?”

“Where has Jane been all my life? I’ve wanted to try that strap-on for ages, but it’s a bit too uncomfortable for you to wear, for obvious reasons. Speaking of, how are you? That was a first.”

“If I knew humans could keep their teeth to themselves, we would have been doing that long ago. Fuck, Dave, you made me scream your name. ”

“Do...do the two of you do this often?”

“If you mean do we do this every day, then no. We try to come in here once a month at least. Things that may bother you but you can’t quite place tend to have a way of surfacing in here. Makes it easier on Vriska if I can just say what’s up.”

“So, you only come in here when one of you needs it?”

Dave snorted at that one. “Nah, sometimes like tonight it’s all for fun sexy times. Enjoy?”

Jane pulled away from them and stood up, carrying the blanket with her, keeping her still bare skin hidden. “I think I did, but it’s just so different from what I am used to. It weirded me out.”

Terezi got up and walked towards Jane, before wrapping the other girl in a hug. “It’s fine to be weirded out, Jane. Dave was too the first time. I always knew I liked tying things up and controlling what happens though, heheh.”

Dave nodded to that. “Yeah. I was all for trying it, but had no idea if the stupid notions Bro put in my head would fit. Turns out, he has nothing to do with it at all.”

Terezi turned Jane back towards the three seater couch he was sitting on, and softly pushed her towards it. “Now sit down all snug in your blanket and learn to accept that you liked seeing Dave all spread out for you on the plank? Would you like me to say thanks to Vriska for you too?”

Jane sat, and looked lost in thought. After a few long seconds, she blinked, smiled and looked up at Terezi who was standing over her. “Yes. You can thank her for me too.”

With a cackle of glee, Terezi flopped herself over the both of them, sitting mainly in his lap, with her legs on Jane’s. “And with that said, I conclude that this trial was a success. My detective has been broken in nicely, and has gotten the criminal to accept what he said was wrong and fixed his behaviour...for now.”

With that said Terezi wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. After a minute of hesitation, Jane leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

And all was right with their new world.


End file.
